Good Little Girl
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set after "Magic Lessons" episode. Anagan goes to a costume party in hopes of capturing Roxy. Instead, he finds Flora in need of a dance partner.


Good Little Girl

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Bad Little Boy from Adventure Time, Sway (Quien Sera) by Marine Band

Anagan is stuck with following and capturing Roxy tonight. The last Earth Fairy is going to some stereotypical, summer high school party. It is a costume party, which doesn't lessen the obvious teenage party cliché. Anagan was "chosen" because he seemed to be uniquely suited. Duman and Gantlos do not like parties and are not gregarious; they would most likely rather kill the teenagers than talk to them. Ogron has charm and charisma but he would clearly be the attractive-creepy-old-guy at the party. Anagan only has to make a few alterations to his usual appearance to appear significantly younger. The alterations were just to his hair. His hair is usually dreaded and up because his dreaded hair down made him look like he is trying to be a kid again. He had to de-dread his hair, and with the use of magic, he was able to accomplish the task. His hair almost touches his shoulders. His hair has the wind and fan effect to it and there is a light brown sheen to it. He has on a suit, more specifically a suit tailored for tangoing. The suit is a blue jacket over a black, silk vest without anything in his lapel. The vest is even over a long-sleeved, white dress shirt. He has almost loose-blue dress pants and black derby shoes. He is not wearing a hat because he knows that he does not look good in hats.

"You do realize that the 'kiddies' will confuse you as a gangster from the 20s." Ogron commented while reading his bible. Ogron is sitting against a crate in the warehouse. The warehouse is on the docks of Gardenia. The only reason the Wizards of the Black Circle are staying in a dingy, shady warehouse is because the hotels of Gardenia were too….pedestrian. Also, there was enough leg room for Anagan to run around and for Duman and Gantlos to hunt animals, kill them, and skin them.

"Yes, but I bet the kids will be too drunk to even realize that." Ogron raises an eyebrow. Anagan knows what goes on at teenage parties because adult parties and teenage parties are exactly the same.

"You would be right, but that annoying kid Andy and his band are the ones throwing it. They are the stereotypical, law-abiding goody-goodies." Anagan laughed at Ogron's mockery. Anagan gives a two-fingered salute before speeding away to the party.

"Flora, can you do me a huge favor?" Roxy asked with big old puppy eyes. Roxy invited Flora to the Frutti Music Bar for some smoothies. It was getting close to night when Flora arrived. Flora thought that Roxy was just lonely.

"Oh, what kind of favor?" Flora would have normally said yes, but years of associating with Stella have taught her better. Last time Flora did a favor, Stella turned Flora's body yellow.

"I'm supposed to go to this party that Andy and his band are throwing but I just want to relax with Artu tonight. Would you go in my place?" Flora sips her smoothie in thought. The last time she went to a party on Earth it was Mitzi's Halloween party a few years back. Flora remembers the party not being that pleasant. Yet, Roxy seems like she needs the night to relax. Roxy has been looking a bit haggard because of all the stress that the Wizards of the Black Circle have caused. Because of them, Roxy has to figure out her Fairy powers at an accelerated rate without any time to allow the knowledge to sink in naturally.

"I would love to, Roxy. When is the party?" Flora sweetly smiled.

"It's in another ten minutes, but everyone shows up fashionably late here. My dad can take you since he was supposed to take me. Plus, I even have the costume I was supposed to wear, but to be honest you need pink hair to make it work." Flora just snaps her fingers and pointed at her hair. In a blink of Roxy's eyes, Flora's hair has turned pink. The pink is much lighter than Roxy's like cotton candy but no one will notice that at night.

"Hold on, I even have the costume with me." Roxy reaches down and pulls out a large white box from beneath her feet. Flora could not help feel that Roxy was a bit presumptuous. Normally, Flora would think it is coincidental, but it was like Roxy knew the outcome of the conversation even before Flora answered the phone.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why didn't you ask Stella?" Roxy pouts like an angry bulldog. Flora then realizes her gaff; Stella and Roxy do not get along like Aisha and Stella were when they first met.

"She's a bit of a bi-I mean a bit too condescending. Also, she looks awful in green and pink." Plus, she probably would lecture me about how unstylish the costume is. Roxy thought bitingly. Roxy passes over the box to Flora. Flora opens it and pulls out the costume to examine it. It is a one piece costume with pink and green-stripped leggings and a green wrap that was cut out like a slinky. The outfit also has a puffy pink tutu with glitter and fake, translucent Fairy wings that look they have been through a shredder. There are pair of green high-heel boots that match the leggings. The odd thing about the outfit is that it is Flora's size and so are the shoes…..

"Don't worry about my dad. He knows that he'll be taking you to the party. I suggest you get dressed quick and thanks!" Roxy goes away before Flora can question her. She runs away just like Miele after doing something bad, Flora frowned. However, she does get dressed and gets Klaus to drive her.

The party is not what Anagan would call a party. The music wasn't that awful, but there were no drinks to lessen Anagan's opinion. The only drink is non-alcoholic and made of some girly fruit curtsy of the Frutti Music Bar. Most of the teenagers were either from college or just fresh out of high school, so the conversations weren't too bad. Anagan is standing by the window so he can see when Roxy arrives. He can see Klaus's car, a blue sedan, pull up and a girl with pink hair get out. It was dark and the kid's house doesn't have lights outside so Anagan presumes it is Roxy. It only takes a minute for "Roxy" to get to the door and open it. Anagan turns around to watch Roxy walk in. His plan is to wait for Roxy to get into a secluded area and whisper some bullshit about having just kidnap her dog or something, and then forcing her back to the warehouse. The Winx Club or their Specialist "girlfriends" won't be around to save Roxy and no one at the party knows that Roxy is a Fairy so she will have no help here. The door closes with a light click to it and "Roxy" finally comes into Anagan's line of vision. It was not Roxy, it was Flora. He could tell immediately from her brown sugar skin and lively green eyes. She was in some green and pink Fairy costume. Anagan can also tell that Flora must have used magic or dye to make her hair pink since the hair looks real. There goes capturing Roxy tonight, Anagan muttered to himself. He puts on his most disarming smile and strides right up behind Flora.

"Nice to see my favorite Fairy here." Flora shivers like watching gypsy moths destroying an entire forest. Flora turns around and gasps. It is amazing how a change in hairstyle and clothes can make someone look unrecognizable.

"Anagan, what are you doing here?" Flora was barely able to conceal the scorn in her voice. Anagan just smirks like he was used to her anger.

"I was supposed to catch me that animal-loving Earth Fairy, but you're a much better catch." Flora has to refrain from using her magic to throw Anagan out of the house because she doesn't want anyone to know that she is a Fairy. She just doesn't like to be the center of attention and she doesn't like to explain why there is body-shaped hole in the house.

"Anagan, my least favorite person on Earth, it looks you won't be able to complete your kidnapping." Anagan's eyebrows rise at Flora's snappish retort. She's not as a timid and docile as she is with her friends, Anagan mused.

"A bit of a curt flower today? Does it have to do with the recent 'mayhem' from those Dark Fairies?" It has only been a week since Mitzi and her cronies wreaked havoc at Gardenia Park. Of course the Winx Club was able to turn them back into normal, but Mitzi and her gang still blemished some people's views on Fairies. Anagan and his "friends" were the ones behind the whole Dark Fairies fiasco.

"Thanks to you and your brutes, the Earth-" Flora is cut off by harsh, barking laughter. The laughter is not coming from Anagan because the laughter was far too high and feminine to be his. Anagan is surprised by the laughter too.

"The Earth is for the best and prettiest like me, and not for some fashion-senseless nitwit like you." It was Mitzi and flanking to her side were her aforementioned cronies. She is dressed like her Dark Fairy form but with less dark colors and more gaudy makeup. Her cronies were also dressed like their Dark Fairies form except with more colors and makeup like Mitzi.

"Mitzi, now my night is perfect." Flora's words drip with sarcasm accompanied by eye rolling. Anagan cannot help but snigger like the Devil.

"Flora, right? Miss Weirdo, don't you know that is rude to come to a party where you're unwanted?" Anagan has to give some credit to Mitzi for picking the perfect location where no one would possibly notice the insults that Mitzi is throwing. She is too much of a coward to fight Flora in a crowd, Anagan criticized.

"I could say the same of you except in romance like with Brandon." Anagan's eyes widen at how poisonous that Flora is acting right now. Yet, he smiles the next minute because he feels like her "boyfriend" has never had the privilege of seeing this side of Flora.

"The only reason that ugly fashion, prima donna got Brandon because he is a bad dancer and Stella is too. I suspect also you're one too just like with costumes." Flora narrows her eyes at Mitzi's insult, and Mitzi glares right back at her. Anagan smirks at how the night can play into his favor.

"Girls, no need to throw a hissy fit to prove who is better. I suggest a dance-off. Flora and I versus you three, whoever receives the least amount of applause have to leave the party." Flora's eyes widen in alarm. Mitzi notices this and smirks like a shark about to feed on a bleeding swimmer.

"Looks like you're boyfriend just set you up for humiliation!" Mitzi laughs condescendingly. Flora was going to protest that Anagan is not her boyfriend but she decides to hook her arm into Anagan's and strolls into the living room with him. Anagan can feel victory is almost certain. The living room is a haphazard of unimportant people and their fruity beverages. Andy is in the middle of the room. He is the DJ of the party and was basically the unofficial announcer. He heard (eavesdropped) the "conversation" in the hallway and told everyone to make room for the dance-off.

"Andy, play 'Sway' by The Pussycat Dolls for me and my girls!" It was like a sultry take on a classic. Mitzi and her gang were not bad dancers, Anagan admitted. Yet, Mitzi and her cronies lacked the passion and seductive quality to the song. Their synchronization and timing almost made up for that, almost. Most of the people clapped at the end and some of the dance amateurs in the audience whistled. Anagan languidly took of his coat and threw right on Andy. With Andy's temporary loss of sight, Anagan casts a spell to play the music of his choice. The music that blared from the speakers is "Sway (Quien Sera)" by Marine Band. Mitzi and her gang were aghast like they were slapped in the face by some sociopath. Flora is tense and is not sure what to do. Anagan gets close to her and leans into her ear.

"Try and follow me. You might even have to copy me." Flora lets out some tension from her shoulders and watches Anagan carefully for a cue to what to do. The instrumental beginning allowed Anagan to walk around Flora. Flora did the same but could not help feel like she was being checked out like a cow to slaughter.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more" _

Anagan moves his hit from right to left like his hips were use to swaying. Flora mimics him but her hips begin to hurt because she is unaccustomed with so much swaying. Yet, Flora catches a break. Anagan seamlessly latches his body onto Flora's petite form. Their bodies rolled together like a wave clinging to shore. Flora feels immediately hot but she believes it was from being by Anagan's body. Anagan lets his hips do the flirting, and Flora's hips respond back.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me"_

Anagan purposely pushes Flora away, and she seems almost hurt by it. Yet, she begins to shake her hips on her own, and Anagan begins to actually follow her lead. Anagan, deciding he has had enough of dancing without her, pulls Flora's body against him again like an on-again and off-again lover. Neither of them was paying attention to the crowd, they were so involved with their dancing and with each other.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak" _

Anagan had thought about separating again from Flora but decides just to let their body continue to sway together. He wants to say it was like having sex with clothes on but he wasn't sleazy or pathetic to consider that. Flora isn't complaining or trying to extract herself from him. Helia doesn't even cross her mind.

"_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now"_

They both decide to push away again and dance on their own. Anagan sways like a palm tree in a hurricane, while Flora moves like a tango master being electrocuted. They were almost alone in their own worlds, not even noticing the audience going crazy for them.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak"_

They came together again like a ferocious kiss and rough fondling. It almost mesmerized Anagan at how willing Flora is considering that snappy surface to her earlier. It amazes Flora at how Anagan didn't try to kiss her.

"_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now"_

Flora takes the lead. Anagan almost laughs at having a woman (that might be a stretch) dominate him. Yet, he allows her to and sways to her beck and call like a good marionette. Flora flourishes from her sudden dominance of Anagan.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more" _

Anagan decides to "fight" back for control. Flora responds by "fighting" even harder. It was like their bodies were trying to grind their bones into each other and then melt together. All the girls were swooning, while the boys were whistling like mad. Mitzi and her gang looked on in contempt.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me"_

They were still "wrestling" for control, but Flora was starting to lose her will. No one can blame her for falling under the hypnotic sway of Anagan's hips. Luckily, she did not notice Anagan's hands on her waist.

"_When marimbas start to play  
Hold me close, make me sway  
Like an ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more"_

They were so close like their skins were going to rub into each other if not for their clothing. They know that they have clearly won the dance-off and could stop at anytime. Anagan doesn't want to stop, while Flora is committed to finishing what she started.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me"_

At the very last seconds of the dance, Anagan pushes Flora away so that she could jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. It was a nice, passionate twist to their dance and also secured their place at the party. They clearly won a long time ago, but the crowd still insisted on going nuts with praises. Mitzi and her gang left as soon as the music was over. At least they kept their end of the bargain, Flora thought to herself. She has to wrap her arms around Anagan's neck so she could unwind her legs from Anagan's middle. Anagan didn't quite let her go yet. He relishes a few more seconds of skin-to-skin contact with Flora like a newborn baby screaming for air. She detaches herself from him, but not before he swoops down for a quick peck on the cheek. Flora turns as pink as her hair but amazingly does not slap him across the face. Anagan moves away quickly, in a blink of an eye, and leaves the house. Flora decides not to follow him because he did help her tonight. One small kiss on the cheek as payment seemed acceptable. Yet, Flora's cheek still tingles like she wants another kiss.


End file.
